


Fruit Ninja

by AU_Queen



Series: RWBY Rare Pair Week 2017 [2]
Category: Immersion - Fandom, RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Archester - Freeform, Aura - Freeform, Day Two, If You Squint - Freeform, Lie and Steal, M/M, rwby rare pair week, rwbyrarepairweek, ship names:, this is literally basically word for word the fruit ninja Immersion in RWBY verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Tai brings in his friend Gus to do an experiment with Sun and Scarlet.





	Fruit Ninja

"Ren," Sun's voice called through the dorm door, "could you help me with something?"

"Sure, what do you need?" Ren opened the door and smiled, always happy to help a friend. Especially if that friend also doubled as his monkey-tailed boyfriend.

"Can you help me with my aura?" Sun asked and returned his smile.

"Yeah."

"Thanks," Sun said as he went to leave, Ren following him out the door.

They walked a little whiles, heading to the courtyard before either spoke again.

"So, why do you need help with your aura?" Ren asked Sun, eyes narrowed in question.

"Because of Yang's dad." The answer came, precise but just adding to confusion.

"Because of Yang's dad?" Ren's eyebrows crinkled.

"Yeah, he wants to do something with me and Scarlet, but he said we needed you as well. Something about aura, ninjas, and fruit." Sun looked back at Ren and shrugged, "I honestly have no clue."

Ren decided to just leave it at that, not asking anything more. From what he's seen of both Yang and her father, it could be anything and more questions before the fact would just add to the confusion.

It wasn't long before they saw Scarlet, Yang's dad in a lab coat, and another man in an identical lab coat.

"Hey kids!" Yang's dad waved at them before turning to the man standing next to him, "This is my friend, Gus. He's gonna help me with the experiment."

"Experiment?" Sun, Ren, and Scarlet all echoed.

"Yeah, we want to see how your training adds up to Fruit Ninja," Gus said.

"Fruit Ninja?" Sun raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, now let's get started." Yang's dad turned to Ren," I figured you should train them in the arts of being a ninja for this."

"Okay," Ren agreed before throwing a small bag of dust that exploded with smoke as it hit the ground. As Sun and Scarlet stood there coughing, Ren walked over a tree near the middle of the courtyard.

As Sun and Scarlet walked over to join Ren, Yang's dad and Gus walked over to a table that sat at the side near a thin wall of wood. Stood at the table were Yang and Ruby and in front of the sisters were multiple different pieces of fruit and two sling shots.

"Okay, Gus. So how are we doing this?" Yang's dad turned to his friend.

"Alright," Gus gestured to where the boys were training, "So we set up special stages for Sun and Scarlet to show off their super huntsman ninja skills." He turned back to Yang's dad, hands clasped behind his back.

"So, what? They're just going to be standing there while fruit pops up in front of them?" Yang's dad asked, "That seems pretty easy."

"That does sound pretty easy," Gus smiled as he picked up one of the sling shots off the table, "That's why we brought this giant slingshot to fire the fruit very, very rapidly."

Yang's dad took the sling shot from him and pulled on the basket till the rubber string connecting it to the handle was pulled taut, "So, we're going to be shooting fruit directly at them just like in a real world fruit attack scenario?"

"I keep telling you, that's not a thing." Gus frowned at him.

"Doesn't matter," Yang's dad placed the slingshot back on the table, "Here's the way that this is going to work: every time Sun or Scarlet hits a piece of fruit, they get one point."

"Who are you talking to?" Gus interrupted him, but Yang's dad ignored it.

"If they hit the special piece of fruit, which is a frozen piece of fruit," Yang's dad continued, now holding up an apple, "they get five points. The person with the most points after three rounds wins science for the episode."

"I don't- What episode?" Gus sighed, shaking his head, "You know what, never mind. I just hope they were able to learn something from Ren."

"I hope so, too," Yang's dad nodded at his friend.

 

Back with Ren, Sun and Scarlet were messing with their separate weapons. That, along with trying to catch fruits of varying sizes with chop sticks and running on a treadmill. Which Scarlet almost immediately fell off of. For a moment Ren and Sun just sat under the tree, both boys meditating. Or, Ren meditating as Sun started to doze off. But Ren woke him with a fruit to the back of the head. Out of annoyance, Sun tried to throw one back but Ren easily blocked it.

It wasn't long before their 'training' was over.

 

Scarlet was put in front of the wall first, a helmet on for safety and his sword in hand. He got in position and took a few swings as he waited.

"Alright, well it looks like Scarlet is in position. Let's start this off," Yang's dad took a bite of the apple he was holding as he counted, "In three, two, one, begin!"

And off the fruit flew, Yang and Ruby using sling shots to launch it at Scarlet. He started swinging, trying to hit the slow moving fruits that were coming toward him but missing each one. Somehow.

"You'd think his experience with hunting would make him a lot better," Gus commented as he watched on the sidelines with Yang's dad.

"Oh, there's a solid hit," Yang's dad commented as Scarlet hit a piece of the fruit with a good swing.

"That's nice," Gus whistled as Scarlet sliced through a second piece of fruit.

"He's showing his sliver of athleticism," Yang's dad said.

"That's what I was expecting from the sliver of arms," Gus joked to Yang's dad and they laugh.

"Fuckin' hell!" Scarlet calls out as he falls backwards from dodging a few pieces of fruit.

With that, the round was over.

"Alright, that will do for round one for Scarlet," Tai said.

"Looks like Sun's up now," Gus said as Sun walked up to the spot Scarlet had just left.

Sun hit the first fruit that came at him. The second hit his helmet off with a curse coming from him, "Oh, shit!"

"There goes his helmet!" Tai called out.

"That's penalty," Gus turned to Tai, "Safety first."

"Woah, fuck!" Sun ducked as a piece of fruit came right for his face. With a jump he spun around, his pole swinging in front of him.

"Looks like he's going for a blender type maneuver," Gus said as Sun hit three more pieces of fruit.

"Okay," Tai spoke as Sun walked away from the wall, his round over, "for round two, they're going to face double the amount of scientists."

Weiss and Blake came to stand next to their teammates as Scarlet returned to the wall. The two new 'scientists' took fruit into their hands and then all four of them began to throw fruit at him. He missed each one.

"Very impressive number of misses there," Gus pointed out.

"Very impressive," Tai agreed.

"Oh, that was a nice one!" Gus called out as Scarlet finally hit something.

"That was a great one."

"Another good one! He's on a fucking roll," Gus said when Scarlet hit two pieces at the same time.

Scarlet dropped his sword after a moment, going for the nunchucks that they had provided for him. Both Tai and Gus laughed as Scarlet flailed for a moment before getting his sword back.

"Here's the frozen fruit," Tai called out as one of the girls chucked the frozen one into the fray.

"He's getting hit by more than he's actually hitting," Gus said and Tai laughed. "Wow!" Gus called out as Scarlet hit a piece that then bounced off his helmet. Tai simply continued to laugh.

"Alright," Tai said as Scarlet got nailed in the gut by a banana, "Let's get Sun on there. C'mon!"

Sun walked back to the wall and got into position, his pole held out in front of him. The girls of team RWBY immediately started to pelt him with fruit before either Gus or Tai said anything.

"Oh, right in the face!" both Gus and Tai called out as multiple pieces of fruit, thrown by Yang, hit Sun's helmet.

Sun was able to hit one piece before his helmet was knocked off again.

"His helmet fell off! And now he's using it as a weapon," Tai said and watched as Sun caught his helmet as it fell and started to swing it at the fruit along with his weapon. Gus doubled over slightly in laughter before Tai called out, "Girls, aim higher."

Sun quickly disconnected his staff, now holding his nunchucks, and hit a flying fruit out of the air.

"Oh, nice!" Tai called out before an apple hit Sun.

"Oh, was that in the dick!?" Gus called out, looking pained.

"One of the scientists is getting a raise," Tai commented which earned a whoop from the group, which sounded suspiciously like Ruby.

"He does not have the form of Spruce Lee," Gus said and Tai agreed. Michael began to yell as he swung the nunchucks around, catching a banana Weiss had thrown before throwing it back at her.

"Oh, he caught a banana," Tai said, "That's not any point's, but congratulations. Good job!" Him and Gus clapped.

Alright, for round three we want to see some real fruit carnage," Tai turned to Gus, "So Gus, let's call in the reserve scientists."

"No!" Gus gasped dramatically.

"Yes," Tai responded, equally as dramatic, "Let's empty out the labs."

"We've never used them before! They're untested," Gus said.

"Well, we've-" Tai shifted before he walked to where the other kids were, "Never had enough lab coats before. There was a sale."

"Oh, cool." Gus followed him.

They brought out teams RWBY and CRDL, both of who went to the tables with no pause. Scarlet stood with a sword in each hand, looking worried as Nora laughed.

"Let's break their legs," Nora smiled, palming two pineapples and Cardin nodded.

"Nora, no!" Jaune frowned at her before noticing his smiling boyfriend who was also holding two pineapples, "Cardin." Nora and Cardin turned to him and simply smiled as he sighed before turning back to Scarlet.

With Gus' signal, all twelve 'scientists' let loose, "FOR SCIENCE!"

Scarlet started to scream as the fruit pelted his body, curling a bit into himself and trying to hit something, /anything/ with his swords. He didn't hit anything, but Nora was able to hit his dick with a bunch of grapes.

"My nob!" Scarlet went down for a second before standing back up and getting hit in the back with a bunch of fruit thrown by team CDRL. He crawled away as the fruit continued to be thrown.

"Alright, let's bring in Sun for the final round," Tai said and Michael took Scarlet's spot, shifting his feet as the 'scientists' got ready.

Fruit flew and Sun jumped, swinging his nunchucks to hit as much fruit as possible.

"Holy shit," Sun spoke as fruit hit his helmet, "Oh, fuck, stop." He backed up to the wall, sliding down but still swinging his nunchucks as the fruit kept up. None of them stopped and he stood back up as team RWBY threw a bucket each filled that was full of fruit. He swung out his weapon, hitting three pieces as they hit him.

"Alright well," Tai spoke after Gus, Scarlet, Sun, and him huddled up, "today I think we learned a lot about fruit management and-"

"We didn't learn anything!" Scarlet interrupted him with a laugh.

"What are you talking about!?" Tai said.

"This isn't science! This is what happened, Yang and Ruby wanted to throw fruit at us and you decided to make it about Fruit Ninja!" Scarlet said.

"To the lame man it may appear that way," Yang spoke as Ruby and her walked toward them.

"It would, yeah," Ruby agreed.

"Bollocks," Scarlet said under his breath.

"At least you had training from Ren! Did the training help?" Tai asked with a laugh as Ren joined them.

"Useless," Scarlet said and Sun laughed in agreement, "No help at all."

"If you were going to battle real fruit would you take the sword or nunchucks?" Tai asked Scarlet.

"I'd take the fruit!" Scarlet said, "Deadly!"

"Well, I got to say, if we scored this based on how much you guys hit fruit with your body, your scores would be a lot higher," Tai said and Scarlet and Sun nodded in agreement, "But based on scoring with your weapons, this challenge goes to Sun. You are the winner of science, six to eleven hits.

"Woo!" Sun said.


End file.
